


Nightstand

by semperfiona_art (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Colored Pencil, Fanart, Ink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_art
Summary: Bowtie and sunglasses discarded on the nightstand





	Nightstand




End file.
